Animalia
by Michael J Angelo
Summary: Last summary did'nt fit it, so here's a new one. What is it with this sun stone? Will Mikey live to find out? Or will Lucianna take away that chance? Made by me, Gummy, and Vinny! R&R Plz!


**Hi faithful readers! X3 This is a new story, I and 2 other friends have decided to do. Do not worry, chappy 4 of recycled is in progress….I would like to thank Maiden of the Undead Vinny, and again, Eridani23 Gummy. As you can see, I enjoy making collaboration stories, rather than alone stories. So, if you want to do one with me, I would be more than happy to! ;) **

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything; all we own is Animalia, and its king. As well as some of the animals there. XD **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter one: the kidnap

Time flies when you're having fun. That's how the saying goes isn't it? Well to be honest, Mikey would not describe the past 10 years as fun. Dealing with the Shredder, the Purple Dragons, time travel, alien invasions, insane government agents, fighting for your lives every day and being caught and tortured on numerous occasions is definitely NOT fun. But Mikey has to admit that these past 10 years have flown by. Nothing much has changed, they all still live together in the lair driving each other crazy, like brothers should and they still look out for the people of New York on their regular patrols of the city.

It was a normal day at the lair, with everyone minding their own business, Raph was punching his bag, Leo was getting in some extra training, and Don was tinkering away in his lab…Mikey, on the other hand was so bored, he had read all his comic books several times over, beaten all his video games multiple times and even bothering his brothers has lost its appeal. Finally he cracked and decided to go out. He secretly longed for an adventure, like in the old days, but he would never tell his brothers this because they were enjoying the relative peace and quiet. Little did he know, one was about to bite him on the  
nose….

"Bye guys! I'm going out!" Mikey cried as he opened the lair door.

"Be back by midnight my son!" Splinter said from his room.

"M'kay Splinter!" Mikey said as he walked through the sewers.

Later on….

"Man! The city is dead tonight!" Mikey said as he jumped across the rooftops.

"Master!" A small high pitched voice cried from the alley below him. The unexpected attention caused Mikey to hesitate in his jump to the next roof. The hesitation cost him his balance and Mikey found himself falling. He spotted a clothesline strung across the alleyway and reached for it. He smiled in triumph as his hands closed around it, but his smile vanished as the line snapped under his added weight. Even though the clothesline slowed his decent, he still landed with a painful thud.  


"Ow, that's gonna leave a mark." Mikey said as he stood up rubbing his sore bottom.

"Master! It's been so long!" a little orange cat cried as he attacked Mikey with licks.

"Wha?" Mikey said as he looked down at the small cat. His eyes widened as he recognized the small feline,

"Klunk? But….you died 10 years ago! How?" Mikey said as the cat sat purring happily.

"All will be explained Master, but for now, come with me…" Klunk said as he grabbed Mikey's hand and started pulling him towards an alley.

"This way Master" was all Mikey's long lost pet would say as he led Mikey towards the back of the alley.

As they approached, Mikey spotted a familiar chalk drawing on the wall.

"Why do you keep callin' me 'Master'? Where are you takin' me?"

"The battle nexus? No Klunk, I don't want to go there again! Kluh might be there…" Mikey said as he shivered at the thought.

"We are not going to the Battle Nexus Master; we are going to the ANIMAL KINGDOM! It is also known as Animalia. You Master, have the privilege of being the first master to come." Klunk said as he clawed some additional marks on the back wall of the alley.

"You mean the one in Orlando? Cool! I've never been there before!" Mikey said as he watched Klunk draw more symbols onto the wall.

"No Master, it is where all the animals that die go to. It is an "animal heaven" as the humans would put it. You have taken care of so many animals master, that the ruler has decided to make you the official prince, and when he retires, YOU will become the ruler." Klunk said as he finished drawing and started meowing a strange tune.

"Wait! What?" Mikey said as he was pulled through the bluish portal.


End file.
